


Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

by bobbiejelly



Series: Be My Little Spoon [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Oh god Piper, I’m going to wet myself right here” and shapeless emotions rise in Piper Chapman’s eyes. Set off S2E10 when Piper meets Alex to the bathroom at the bar. Only this time Alex is not so sure she’ll make it. More terrifyingly, she’s not so sure she minds





	Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in person, i'm very embarassed. 
> 
> This is rated M. It contains sex, desperation, wetting (omorashi if you’re japanese).  
> So good for you if you’re into that. Or maybe you’re just curious, and that’s ok too.  
> Keep an open mind, perhaps I can corrupt you. Or at least make you laugh. Happy Easter. Or at least it was Easter when I started writing this. Happy Idk, whatever that is for you now. No judgment at all if you stop reading this cuz it’s not your thing :)  
> (But if it is and you want more leave a review :D) !!!

This is rated M. It contains sex, desperation, wetting (omorashi if you’re japanese).  
So good for you if you’re into that. Or maybe you’re just curious, and that’s ok too.  
Keep an open mind, perhaps I can corrupt you. Or at least make you laugh. Happy Easter. Or at least it was Easter when I started writing this. Happy Idk, whatever that is for you now. No judgment at all if you stop reading this cuz it’s not your thing :)  
(But if it is and you want more leave a review :D) !!!

Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Summary:

“Oh god Piper, I’m going to wet myself right here” and shapeless emotions rise in Piper Chapman’s eyes. Set off S2E10 when Piper meets Alex to the bathroom at the bar. Only this time Alex is not so sure she’ll make it. More terrifyingly, she’s not so sure she minds. 

+++

“When you think about it maybe all those kinky horny freaks live among us. It’s just that we never meet them until we’re on the Internet”

Chapter Summary: When Piper crashes the burlesque show she gets more than she bargains for when Alex finally leaves her table of friends. 

+++

Ten beers and six tequila shots later, Alex Vause needed to use the restroom. Badly. Her depth perception is absolutely non existent. Curses her thick secretary glasses do absolutely nothing to help with this. Which makes her sucky at quarters. Which is why she’s currently losing 6-2 at Quarters. Which is why she’s parted from her psycho girl[friend] Sylvia and headed to the bar’s sole restroom on the other side of the establishment. Which is why she never noticed right away when a certain blonde walked right up behind her.

Alex turned around and was momentarily distracted by the beautiful blonde smiling right in front of her. She took in her blue eyes, bright innocent face. Pink top that complemented her athletic body. Mmm she remembers how Piper tastes in her and Alex’s mouth is watering at the sight of it. Alex can feel her pressing need to actually use the restroom though so when her mind wanders to how wet Piper was the other night it stops her short. Focus Alex tells herself. Smooth as butter. 

“Hey” Piper braves. Her eyes crinkle at the sight of Alex. Its soft, almost tender. 

“Hey” Alex keeps her voice measured. She doesn't realize how she lights up in the presence of this person. How her lips curl into a smile. And how her eyebrows raise in an exaggerated smirk. Being nervous is frankly the last thing she needs right now. Not while she’s waiting to use the goddamn restroom, but hey at least she gets herself a break from Sylvia. 

Piper is immediately put at ease and relaxes slightly. She feels the raven-haired move closer towards her and suddenly the air feels electrified. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex feels a pang in her lower abdomen but she ignores it and leans in to Piper, being sure to hide her grimace. Piper doesn’t notice thank god she’s got her own nerves threatening to make her some sort of mute creature. 

“I… heard about the Burlesque Show “ It’s only a split second but Alex can sense the younger woman’s inexperience with lying. She’s just so bad at it and Alex has to mentally kick herself for finding it so goddamn endearing. She watches Piper roll her r’s off her tongue and just whisper the end of the phrase. Her voice is so soft, Alex thinks. And gentle. 

Alex feels somersaults going on in her bladder. Definitely all the drinks she thinks to herself. Alex Vause is unbreakable around women. But the drinks are taking their toll and Alex finds herself wishing she was alone so she could cross her legs or fidget or both. She would never appear nervous in front of someone she wanted to impress. She hopes. 

“Oh” Alex half laughs half smirks eyebrows high in disbelief. She goes with the little charade because she just loves the effect she’s having on Piper right now. Needless to say, Piper is having this effect on her as well. She’s just a lot better at hiding it. 

“My friend Rachael’s in it - she does this routine with a Ray Romano Puppet - it’s surprisingly sexy” Alex quips back effortlessly. Of course it's a lie. But much better execution than Piper. Obviously. Alex’s entire career is based off sweet talk. She doesn’t love to be taking advantage of that talent on Piper, however she also does not want to admit that she’s here for just about the same reason as Pip-

Alex’s thoughts are interrupted by a particular squeeze of her bladder. Her breath almost catches at how powerful a jolt it was. Holy shit. Like it really hurt. Alex would definitely not be admitting to being desperate just then though. Five beers was it? Six? Mmm owww. Better stop counting. 

She’s laughing. Piper is laughing and Alex is too. Alex is laughing at just how easygoing Piper is, how she melts into the small talk as if it was their first small talk and just as exciting. She’s just so… Alex can’t begin to describe how much the blonde makes her heart swell - 

Oh! Alex almost sighs out loud. Good. Control right Alex? That’s your game. Oh and now you even talk to yourself too. Just peachy. But - Oh! Alex almost sighs out again. She’s not sure how much longer she can hold out. The pressure is building and thank god Piper is not looking at her hands right now because they’re moving in just the slightest circles. 

Piper’s laugh is so infections. Alex would do anything just to hear that beautiful laugh. Except maybe not right now because laughing is not ideal for someone who’s about to wet their - oh!. But that laugh, just pure joy. It almost makes Alex fall in love with- oh! My god and Alex has always had a strong bladder but right then it's starting to get uncomfortablyhard it's so - full. Alex keeps her eyes on Piper to keep from darting back to the bathroom door over and over again. 

Alex can’t stop herself from shifting foot to foot softly she moves her hand up after she feels herself almost lose it all right then and there (but she doesn’t) and the raven-haired woman hides the gesture by adjusting the strand of her hair by her face. 

And the electricity in the air just increases its voltage tenfold. A thousand fold. Piper bites her lip nervously, looking up at Alex’s lips with a longing. A desire. A craving she craved Alex’s lips on hers. She could remember every inch of Alex’s warm luscious full red lips like candy with simple lip gloss so sweet in her mouth oh-

Oh! Again Alex almost cries out again the sheer agony of those drinks washing around rushing down past her bladder threatening to soak her pants is looming over Alex like a storm cloud. She feels Piper leaning in- maybe not even consciously and she’s leaning in a bit too. Alex calms down consciously calms down her breathing slowwwwwwws down her breathing to a regulated regular rate. 

At this rate she’s afraid she’ll burst and all over Piper in that pink shiny v-neck top and black pants that fit her like a glove. And what a pity that would be because its such a lovely outfit. Alex remembers once upon a time she read that thinking about sex is a good distraction when one is desperate to use the washroom. Wait she was desperate now? God her head. Anyways she didn’t need much imagination for that one as walking sex was literally in front of her. In Alex’s opinion anyways. 

Alex thinks Piper is going to kiss her then and there. And she wants her to. God she wants Piper now. But her situati - OH Alex clenches her pelvic muscles with all her might. Alex’s situation is far from ideal right now. And Alex and Piper’s situation is far from ideal right now. So she’s the one to turn away and look at the floor. 

“Listen,” Alex begins, at least her pained expression from her bladder is matching the pained expression in the conversation. 

“I’m really sorry about that night Piper”. The lips of her mouth spread into a grin involuntarily as she remembers that night. Holy sweet jesus she goes and bites her lip. Like nothing could ever be more endearing. Alex is thinking about that night too. That beautiful night with Piper all out for her it was so wonderful…. 

“I’m not…” Alex chooses her words carefully. Yes she’s lying through her teeth right now. About a few different things actually. She feels another pang of her bladder and has to tense her arm to resist the urge to hold herself. 

“I’m not a shady person” Alex summarizes. Even though she’s an expert at lying: She knows the key to good lying is to truly believe your own lies. Even then though she’s not sure she can bring herself to believe that lie. It’s a big one. 

Alex is very relieved when Piper looks away to the side momentarily and shrugs her off. Alex meanwhile doesn’t let her head move but darts her eyes to the washroom door. She mentally curses whoever’s in it and wishes they would hurry the fuck up before she wets her goddamn - no she’s not even going to go there. Not going to think about that quite yet. 

Piper can’t hold Alex’s gaze. Or more Alex also can’t hold Piper’s. (Alex doesn’t want to think too much about holding right now. She’s doing the very best she can at that which is not much. When Piper looks away Alex realizes there’s no way she’s going to get out unscathed. A gasp almost meets her lips as a small squirt of pee leaks into her underpants. She squeezes all her muscles down there and is relieved it even worked. She feels the warmth spread around her crotch and it tingles every nerve ending, 

“Oh, come on don’t worry about it. I mean” And Alex watches lustfully as Piper spins herself around Alex and leans against the wall slightly. Alex can’t help but lick her lips as well. She just looks at juicy Piper’s look. How delicate they are. How they taste and feel against hers. Like strawberry vanilla candy. Sweet and leaving her craving more. Piper continues and Alex’s concentration falters. Another squirt in her underpants, slightly bigger this time. If she were to measure it she’d probably say an ounce even though it couldn’t have been more than a few teaspoons worth. 

“And I’ve never been punched before. It’s probably a good life experience. Alex grits her teeth together fighting both her signature smirk and another wet patch in her pants. This time though she’d honestly not so sure it’s only from urine. There might be a hint - more than a touch of arousal also spilling out into her panties. 

Perhaps it was just that all along Alex tries to rationalize to herself even though there’s no point in- Alex is giggling. Alex has never giggled probably in her entire life. She’s not the giggling type, she’s the type that’s more femme fatale. Who apparently has a fatal flaw right now which is her own animalistic tendency to want to fuck the blonde woman’s brains out and to release her rock hard bladder - not necessarily in that order either. 

Alex stares straight (ha - straight) into Piper’s eyes, holding the gaze as if to intimidate Piper’s willpower but Piper is strong. Alex realizes Piper expects more legitimate response. She’s here for answers, not more questions. Alex feels like keeping her guessing. Maybe. A bigger part of Alex wants to just break down and say the whole entire truth as she knows it right then and there but still. Alex’s thoughts are swirling around in her head her arousal is swirling around her core and her pee is swirling around her bladder about to fucking expl- 

Alex presses her thighs together in a desperate attempt to do damage control of the almost-river about to let loose all over the goddamn floor - and all over Piper if she’s close. Piper close. Alex closes her eyes just to blink and just pictures Piper running her hands along her upper thighs and squeezing her wet folds between her fingers and thumbs she barely contains her moan at the inopportune fantasy. 

“I meant it when I said that things were… complicated” Alex shifts from one foot to the other while still looking into Piper’s blue eyes. Piper leans in closer so she can feel Alex’s breath. Alex feels a gush of arousal at Piper’s hot breath and it coats her already soaked panties. She clenches internally as another squirt threatens to surface but she controls it this time. The warm sensation of pee on her legs though is satisfying and nice feeling. For some odd reason she fantasizes of having Piper’s hands massage that wet area. She feels her bladder get heavier and heavier from all of the alcohol. 

“I’m new to this whole relationship thing… you know. I don’t know the rules” Alex husks and she can see Piper’s eyes darken. Her voice has lowered to just a whisper and her eyebrow raises. Alex almost feels a contraction now and she shifts her weight to contain a small gush of arousal and a squirt of pee. To be fair she’s fully wet and aroused right now. If something - someone were to penetrate her right now their fingers would just glide through. Alex can feel the chemistry between the pair radiating through the air. There was almost a magnetic pull between the two women attracting them to each other’s bodies. She loves how lush Piper looks right now. And then all of the sudden, the young blonde surprises her…

“See that’s the who problem though isn’t it”... Piper barely mentions “Rules arn’t any fun”

And that’s the kicker line that both of the women have been waiting for. The previous person open the washroom door and exits. Alex’s eyes draw right to the washroom but Piper’s never leave her gaze. “Listen… I don’t want to get in the way of true love” “I mean if that is your future wife out there then by all means tell me to back off”. Alex was a bit stunned by Piper Chapman’s bold admission. And how heartfelt it was that Piper would offer Alex such the choice and consideration. That she truly cared. 

The empathetic declarations of the blonde were not the only preoccupations on Alex’s mind as she thought back to her centre as it pulsed and pulsed.“But you pursued me” SHe almost moaned but held herself back. She could feel the heat between her legs and all of the fluid threatening to form a stream beneath her. “And I liked it. I’ve never felt… you know i’ve never thought of myself as a very sexual person but...” She was becoming desperate and intrigued by Piper’s sudden admissions. “Ever since… I want to taste what you taste like”. 

And with that Alex has met her kryptonite and she cannot resist the blonde any longer. They aren't sure who is the first to lean in. All they know is that their heads turn and Alex places her hand softly on the side of Piper’s neck. Their lips touch. Piper pulls Alex’s bottom lip into her own and sucks it. Feverously, Alex claims Piper’s mouth as her own. She nibbles her teeth gently on Piper’s lips and caresses them softly, soothing with her tongue. It takes all courage for Alex to lean against the door as it drifted softly shut and to tend to this primal need before the other. 

***  
Chapter Summary: And the moment we’ve all been waiting for. The lovemaking and the eventual water play that ensues. 

As soon as the door shuts Alex straddles Piper who sits on the toilet seat. She pins Piper’s arms above her head and rubs her thighs in a sensual rhythm. As they lean in their breasts get harder and they touch together perfectly. Alex brings her teeth to Piper’s neck and nicks until she finds Piper’s pulse point. Piper moans and writhes beneath her. Alex kisses up to Piper’s ear before biting it. Piper senses Alex’s erratic movements and she kisses up to Alex’s ear, bites it and then whispers sensually “I know how desperate you are… and I’m gonna make you beg until you humiliate yourself all over me”. Alex’s thighs clench around Piper’s and she blushes realizing how Piper can already feel her own shorts get wet with friction from Alex’s warm jeans. 

“Ohhhhhh” - Alex squirts a little on PIper as she un pins her right hand and slides it up her crotch to hold herself. “Ohhhh” - she moans as she tightens her grip and accidentally over stimulates her clit. She is embarrassed both at the leak and how much she is reacting to her own touch in front of the more innocent blonde. But Piper’s eyes grow even darker as she growls and places her own right hand between Alex’s and her vagina and she squeezes Alex’s mound before rubbing all of Alex’s wetness in a clockwise circle. The arousal distracts Alex momentarily as Alex presses her lips into PIper’s again and thrusts her tongue in to fight for dominance. Alex has to tighten her grip around PIper to contain herself and thus moves their centres closer. 

Piper’s clit is now becoming stimulated as well and she can feel arousal pooling. What she has a secret is that now those margaritas are catching up to her and the wetness of Alex’s crotch is not helping the situation. She really wants to let loose a stream for Alex. Her booty shorts are so thin she can feel every grain of the rough material and it is such a turn-on. Alex gasps and unpins Piper’s left hand, takes her own left hand and squeezes over both of their hands, but ends up soaking both their hands with another gush of hot pee. Piper never stops kissing her. Instead she says “I feel your rock hard bladder Alex”, she gushes as she slides her hand up Alex’s shirt. She realizes Alex is not wearing a bra and she caresses her right breast in her hand. She relishes the breast and squeezes it lightly. Alex humms at the contact as her breath becomes elevated again. “You dirty girl Alex, making a mess over me what will your friends say”.  
‘  
Alex is humiliated for having already soaked through to PIper’s leg and she needs something smaller to cling to so she hooks her hips to only one of PIper’s legs and begins rocking her clit back and forth to grind on PIper’s hip. The crotch right on Piper’s bare skin sends shivers down PIper’s spine “I’m gonna pee Piper I can’t hold on anymore “ Alex voiced, suddenly small. She whimpered as another gursh came through, this time leaking over Piper’s leg to the floor. “Not yet Alex” Piper’s hands suddenly tightening around Alex’s wrists. “But dribble for me, but in control”. 

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes and let her muscles relax as she released a small steady stream onto Piper. Piper unhooked Alex’s large belt buckle. She brought Alex right on to her lap agin then reached to unzip ALex’s fly and reach through her black boxer underwear to stimulate Alex’s clit manually. “Now stop Alex. That’s enough release”. Alex clenched hard with all of her might and she did contain her piss. She moaned into piper as Piper took her shirt off and she took PIper’s shirt off. She sucked Piper’s breasts warming PIper up even more. Piper finally confesses “I’ve got to go too” and brings Alex’s hand to her own rock solid bladder. Alex gasps and smirks, realizing she hasn’t lost the upper hand completely. 

Next it was PIper’s turn to take Alex’s hand to push it to her mound while she let out a squirt. “Ahhhhhhh that feels so gooooooooood” Piper exaggerates to show Alex and the feel of wetness in her shorts feels delightful. The hot pee on Alex’s hand involuntarily releases a spray from Alex as she suddenly floodgates all over PIper. She pees, she pees, she pisses her pants all over herself. She floods their centres and then even PIper’s shirt gets soaked as Alex releases her stream down running to the floor of her jeans. Piper takes Alex’s lips into hers and they find rhythm as they make out as Alex wets her pants more and more. The dark patch on Alex’s jeans grows wider and wider and it turns them both on so much that they come closer to climaxing. 

When Alex is finally satisfied, Piper reverses their positions and wastes no time gushing on top of the raven haired woman as Alex sucks Piper’s tits and massages her stomach. Piper pees all over herself too and they are soaking wet. Her shorts are so thin that she still feels the friction from Alex through them. Once Piper has pissed out all of the contents of her bladder she resumes grinding on Alex’s right leg until she is on the brink of finishing. That’s when Alex pulss gently on her hair and forces her shorts and her panties down. She tosses them in the trash as they are ruined and Alex inserts one digit into Piper’s opening. Feeling the protrusion PIper feels her wet walls contract and glide along Alex’s hands. Her face is flush and she is so ready. Alex stimulates Piper’s clit with the other hand and inserts the second finger. She pumps into PIper as they find a rhythm. 

“I’m gonna come Alex, I’m going to finish” Piper exclaims - “Alllllllexx” she screams as her body goes still and then shakes in shock from her orgasm. It is the most powerful climax she has ever had and her walls tense then flutter around Alex’s fingers. Alex feels the feedback in her hand and removes it, only to lick PIper’s arousal. Piper motions for Alex to stand up and undoes the belt to drop Alex’s jeans to her knees. She caresses Alex’s wet thighs and then raises one leg to the seat. She dives right on in with her tongue to PIper’s clit, going in figure eights never quite hitting the tip. “Come on PIper, please..” she begs. Not needing any further encouragement, Piper licks in broad strokes to Alex’s whole clit until she is at the brink. She then thrusts in three fingers right away before fucking Alex’s brains out. 

When Alex finishes she leans right in to caress and hug Piper. She falls into PIper’s arms at full force, unable to stand up right. Piper supports her and kisses her deeply. Piper brushes a tear from Alex’s face and says “don’t cry baby, that was the hottest thing yet. Hydration really is key you know”. And with that she flips on her heels, leaves her underwear behind and puts on her shorts again before heading out leaving Alex’s mouth agape. Alex clutches her wrist as she motions for the door before pulling Piper into another embrace. “I want to see you again Piper, all drinks on me for tonight but bathroom’s off limits. You know where to find me and I’m going to beat you and all my friends at quarters”. And PIper could not be more delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, leave a review I guess. This appears to be the first sort of thing like this in this fandom. Well here goes nothing !


End file.
